Pokemon: La Busqueda de Red
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Red, el mejor entrenador de Kanto, desaparece luego de un tiempo, el Profesor Oak, decide buscar a un joven con talento para buscar no solo a Red, sino a todos los Trainers famosos que han desaparecido de sus respectivas regiones.


**Hola, gente de Fanfiction, aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto pese a tener ya 12 fics, y no, no voy a abandonar ninguno, al momento de subir esto, estoy trabajando en Naruto en Kumo, que pronto subiré, tengan paciencia, sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

**Pokemon: La Busqueda de Red**

**Pokemon pertenece a Nintendo**

Todo comenzó un dia cuando de repente el Pokemon Trainer conocido como Red, desapareció, pero el no fue el único, de todas las regiones conocidas desapareció un Trainer famoso, sin embargo solamente la desaparición de Red se hizo publica, ya que se quería evitar que la población que había seguido la trayectoria del Trainer se alarmara.

El Profesor Oak, no sabia que hacer al respecto, hasta que decidió buscar a algun aspirante a Trainer con talento, para que fuera región por región buscando a los desaparecidos, pero desde que comenzó a buscar, no había encontrado a alguien con talento para ser Trainer, estaba por darse por vencido con una familia se mudo a Pueblo Paleta.

La familia estaba formada por solo tres personas, la madre, el padre y el hijo , Oak se acerco a darles la bienvenida al pueblo, el Profesor, caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la casa de los recién llegados, sin saber lo que encontraría en ese lugar.

El niño de 12 años, llamado Erick terminaba de acomodar las cosas en su nueva habitación, contento de poder tener una habitación tan grande luego de la que tuvo por más de diez años, había escuchado rumores de sus viejos amigos de que en Pueblo Paleta había un Profesor Pokemon bastante famoso, pero nadie le dijo cual era su nombre o como era, ya lo descubriría cuando lo encontrara.

Erick bajo para avisar a sus padres que saldría a conocer el pueblo, cuando alguien toco la puerta, el niño, abrió y quedo asombro pues frente a el se encontraba uno de los mas famosos investigadores Pokemon del mundo, nada mas y nada menos que Samuel Oak.

– ¡Hola vecinos! – Saludo el Profesor

– ¡U-Usted es el Profesor O-Oak! – Logro decir Erick

– ¡Ohhh, no esperaba recibir a alguien tan famoso como usted, pase Profesor! –

Oak les entrego un pastel que llevaba consigo, y se quedaron platicando un buen rato, el anciano hombre por fin encontró lo que había estado buscando al notar como lo miraba el niño, por lo que lo invito a visitar su laboratorio, Oak tenia la esperanza de que Erick lo ayudara en la búsqueda de Red y los demás Trainers.

Al dia siguiente Erick fue temprano al laboratorio para obtener su primer Pokemon y comenzar su aventura, viajando por las diversas regiones, el Profesor estaba revisando unos documentos cuando el niño llego, sus asistentes salieron de ahí pues esas habían sido las instrucciones que Oak les había dado.

– Muy bien Erick, comenzaremos con la elección de tu primer Pokemon, tengo para ti 4 opciones, Bulbasaur de tipo Planta, Squirtle de tipo Agua , Charmander de tipo Fuego – Dijo el Profesor

– Profesor, usted dijo que tiene 4 y solo nombro tres –

– Ohh, es verdad, hace poco llego de Jotho un Totodile de tipo Agua –

– Voy a elegir a Bulbasaur Profesor – Comento Erick sonriendo

– Muy buena elección, ahora te entregare tu PokeDex y unas cuantas Pokeballs, para que comienzes a atrapar mas Pokemon por donde viajes, antes de que te vayas me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo –

Sin embargo antes de que el Profesor Oak explicara para que necesitaba la ayuda de Erick, otro niño entro al laboratorio, Erick no había visto a ese niño antes, por lo que supuso era un habitante del pueblo que venia a lo mismo que había ido él.

– ¿Por fin te decidiste, Leo? – Pregunto Samuel Oak

– Si Profesor, ya decidi que sere un Trainer –

– Tengo tres opciones para tu pokemon inicial, Squirtle y Totodile de Agua y Charmander de Fuego – Dijo el Profesor

– Me quedare con Totodile –

– Muy buena elección –

Leo se fue dejando solos a Erick y al Profesor, el anciano le explico a Erick todo sobre la desaparición de los Trainers y como buscaba a un joven con talento para que le ayudara a buscarlos, Erick dijo que lo pensaría y hablaría con sus padres para ver que opinaban, Oak lo hizo prometer no decirle a nadie mas sobre eso.

Al dia siguiente el pequeño Erick llego al laboratorio para informarle al profesor su decisión, al final había decidido ayudarlo con la búsqueda, sus padres no se mostraron en contra de eso, además serviría para que conociera el mundo, una de las cosas que siempre había querido hacer.

Luego de recibir instrucciones su siguiente destino era ir a Ciudad Verde, ahí comenzaría la búsqueda de Red y de paso hacerse mejor Trainer en el camino ya que se rumoraba que el Team Rocket todavía andaba en las cercanías y uno debía estar preparado.

Erick entro a su casa, para recoger algunas cosas, necesarias para el viaje, pues no sabia si volveria pronto o no, tomo una mochila, ropa, y algo de dinero, luego se despidió de sus padres y comenzó su camino a Ciudad Verde siendo seguido por su Bulbasaur, ya que lo saco para que caminara con el.

El niño llego a la ciudad casi al anochecer, por lo que se quedo a dormir en el Centro Pokemon, antes de irse a dormir, decidió recorrer los alrededores para ver si encontraba algun Trainer que quisiera retarlo, pero no había mucha gente en la calle, como no encontró a nadie volvió al Centro Pokemon para dormir.

Al dia siguiente, Erick despertó temprano, se despidió de la enfermera después de que ella revisar al Bulbasaur para comprobar que tan buen estado tenia, afortunadamente no hubo problemas con el Pokemon de tipo Planta, estaba perfectamente bien cuidado.

Luego de salir del Centro, se dirigió a la tienda para comprar mas Pokeballs y algunas cosas extra, ya con todo en orden, regreso a Pueblo Paleta con una carta que el encargado de la tienda le había entregado, el destinatario de esa carta era el Prof. Oak. Despues de entregar la carta y saludar a su familia, el pequeño Erick estaba nuevamente en camino a Ciudad Verde, cuando de repente un Nidoran le salió al paso, y al parecer quería luchar, por lo que el Trainer envio a su Pokemon.

– ¡Bulbasaur ve! –

El Bulbasaur salió diciendo su nombre y quedando frente al Nidoran, Erick tenia que actuar rápido o de lo contrario el Nidoran escaparía y tardaría un buen rato en encontrar algun otro, por lo que viendo que el otro Pokemon no hacia nada, decidió comenzar el mismo.

– ¡Bulbasaur usa Latigo Cepa! –

– ¡Bulba! – Respondio el Pokemon planta.

El ataque de Bulbasaur tuvo éxito haciendo q ue el Nidoran se estrellara contra un árbol, pero se levanto rápidamente y embisto al Pokemon de Erick usando su cuerno venenoso, sin embargo, Erick sabia que su Pokemon no se rendiría, y asi fue, Bulbasaur siguió atacando con Latigo Cepa y Hojas Navaja, luego de un rato, el Trainer lanzo una Pokeball, logrando capturar al Nidoran con éxito. Viendo que su Bulbasaur estaba herido decidió volver a Ciudad Verde para que lo curaran en el Centro Pokemon, y luego continuar su camino tal como había planeado. Luego de unos minutos, salió con dos Pokemon en su equipo, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Ciudad Plateada, sin darse cuenta del Gym que había en Ciudad Verde.

**CONTINUARA**

**Aquí termina el capitulo, y aun que fue breve sirve para arrancar con el pie derecho, espero les guste y comenten su opinión!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
